<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little One by hcneyed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498175">Little One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcneyed/pseuds/hcneyed'>hcneyed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, age regressor draco malfoy, caregiver harry potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcneyed/pseuds/hcneyed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been about 3 years since everyone left Hogwarts. Harry was invited to a small get together by Hermione at Malfoy Manor. He didn’t think much about it until he actually got there. There was one new face, one that he didn’t recognize. She looked familiar to Harry. He wasn’t sure where he had seen her. That wasn’t the worst part. The worst part was that he was jealous at how close this “new girl” was to Malfoy. They were too close for his liking. Who was this girl? Was she someone he knew? He needed to get to the bottom of this so he can calm his jealousy. Little did he know he would learn a few new things about the people around him and things about his own family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not sure if this is going to be long enough but I'm trying.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry had no idea what he was getting himself into, but here he was, standing in front of the gate of Malfoy Manor. He sighed and waited until someone let him in. After a few minutes, Luna walked out to look for him and found him pacing back and forth nervously.</p><p>“Are you alright there Harry? Were you waiting too long?” Luna asked a little worried about how nervous Harry looked.</p><p>Harry looked up and smiled, “No no I’m okay, I just wasn’t sure what to do once I got here.”</p><p>They both walked inside and the first thing they saw was someone doing a handstand on a table with one hand. Hermione was lecturing Ron and Pansy while Ginny was laughing and Blaise along with Draco were trying to get the girl down.</p><p>“Sabrina you need to get down. You’ll get hurt!” Malfoy’s voice was soft and had a worried tone.</p><p>“Oh but Drayyyy. You’ll catch me right?” The girl who was named Sabrina teased.</p><p>Harry looked around as Sabrina got down and everyone calmed down. Hermione smiled and got up to hug Harry.</p><p>“Now that everyone is here why don’t we catch up on things? Who wants to go first?”</p><p>Sabrina sighed, “Why do you always sound like you’re at work? We’re not elementary students Hermione.”</p><p>Draco looked down at his cup to stop himself from laughing while Ron just burst out laughing.</p><p>Harry sighed and sat down and got himself a small cup of water.</p><p>“Well, why don’t you start then? What did you do before you met us?” Hermione asked, actually curious. This question got everyone curious. Except for Malfoy, he didn’t seem that interested in the question.</p><p>“I attended Hogwarts like all of you, except in 6th year I ran off and was declared missing. After that, I came back and opened a pet shop.” Sabrina said as if it was nothing.</p><p>Draco snorted which caused everyone to look at him. “What? It’s funny how animals used to attack her and now here she is with a pet shop.”</p><p>“What?” Ron asked. “How do you know that?”</p><p>Sabrina looked at the others and smiled, “I basically grew up with Malfoy until we were 8. After that, the person taking care of me decided it was best if I was kept inside.”</p><p>Everyone’s other than the silver trio's, eyes widened.</p><p>Harry decided to ask the question everyone was wondering, “How come?”</p><p>Sabrina went quiet and stared at her hands before gently laying her head on Draco’s shoulder who decided to speak up for her, “Keystone’s family was put under a memory charm which made them forget her. Which is why her name is Keystone. It’s an extra name given to her by…...”</p><p>“Dumbledore…..” Sabrina had tears running down her face and was tightly holding onto Draco. Luna and Ginny got up and took Sabrina to another room to help her calm down. They both stayed in there with her for a while which left the golden and the silver trio.</p><p>“So does anyone know what house she was in?” Ron asked, trying to lift the mood a bit.</p><p>“Ravenclaw, There was a chance she would’ve gone into Slytherin but she didn’t mind which house she was in,” Draco said smiling softly.</p><p>“Why don’t you tell us about her Malfoy? You seem to know a lot about her. You also seem really fond of her.” Hermione said smiling. Pansy and Blaise chuckled.</p><p>“Fond? They were basically siblings. He would cry whenever she was late to our playdates.” Blaise said, smiling.</p><p>“It’s not like you two were that fun back then,” Draco said somewhat glaring at the two.</p><p>“Yeah yeah, you love us though. Anyways tell us about her. We lost touch by the time we started attending Hogwarts, we don’t know about you.” Pansy said gently patting Draco’s shoulder.</p><p>“Uh. What would you guys want to know?” Draco asked.</p><p>“What’s her full name? What was her family’s name? What was her connection with Dumbledore? Why does she look so familiar? If she attended Hogwarts why didn’t Pansy or Blaise know? Why didn’t we know? How did you two meet? Why did she go missing? Does she know what happened to Dumbledore?” Harry asked question after question without noticing how jealous he was feeling.</p><p>“Woah Woah Woah Mate. Let’s relax. How about we ask one question at a time?” Ron said softly, chuckling.</p><p>“Yeah let’s not overwhelm Malfoy. Just one question at a time.” Hermione said softly.</p><p>“Draco,” Draco said which caused the golden trio to look at him. “You can call me Draco. No need to be so formal. We’re here for a friendly meeting. Not a work meeting or anything.” Draco smiled sweetly.</p><p>“Oh okay. Thank you, Draco. Anyways, Harry, one question at a time remember.” Hermione said talking to Harry like a mother to a child.</p><p>“What’s your connection with her and how did you meet?” Harry asked slower and softer.</p><p>Draco chuckled a bit and sighed, “That’s two but that’s alright. Sabrina Lily Keystone is like a sister to me. We met in a forest while she was chasing a rabbit. It was so funny. She ran into me and she was all muddy and she screamed at the rabbit. She got distracted by me though.”</p><p>“Who wouldn’t. I bet your hair was just as shiny as it was in school.” Ron said snickering which caused Draco to laugh a bit.</p><p>“It was actually the fact I was in the forest. She was like, ’Why is a prince out here in the forest? Are you here to save a princess?!’ It was so cute.” Draco says smiling at the memory.</p><p>After that everyone started talking about other things and eventually Luna, Ginny, and Sabrina came back out. Sabrina sat down next to Draco and laid her head on Draco’s shoulder and sat there listening to everyone. Soon enough it was getting pretty late and Draco offered everyone to stay over the night and most of them agreed. Ginny and Luna had to go because they had stuff they needed to get done. After everyone settled in everyone drifted off to sleep.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was about 1 to 2 in the morning when Harry got up and went to get some water. He found Sabrina sitting by the sink with her head rested on her hand. He walked over and sat across from her.</p><p>“Hey there. You doing alright?” Harry asked.</p><p>“Huh? Oh yeah just thinking…...” Sabrina looked at Harry and her eyes widened. “I didn’t get a good look at you earlier, so sorry.”</p><p>Harry shook his head and chuckled softly, “No it’s alright. I’m Harry….actually, I’m pretty sure you know who I am.”</p><p>“Harry James Potter. I know. You saved the wizarding world. I’m Sabrina, Lily Keystone. I’m sure Draco told you though.”</p><p>“Oh trust me. He talked about you like you were some kind of royal.” Harry said jokingly.</p><p>Sabrina giggled and shook her head, “You should’ve heard how he used to talk about you. ‘Oh, Sabrina you should’ve seen how messy his hair was. I wish I could brush it. I bet it’s soft. Sabrina! He’s amazing at quidditch. I wanna beat him in a game. Sabrina, you should’ve seen how dumb he was in class today. I’m sure if he were to study he would be the best in the class.’ Oh geez, it was so funny.”</p><p>Harry felt his face lightly turn pink. He was glad it was too dark for Sabrina to see. “I thought Malfoy hated me.”</p><p>Sabrina scoffed, “Draco Lucius Malfoy, hating the great Harry Potter? You could’ve even asked his father. He would almost cry every time he heard your name come out of Dray’s mouth. Not cause he didn’t like how Dray was talking but because he didn’t wanna hear his son gushing over a boy until he was 18.”</p><p>Harry and Sabrina talked until Draco slowly walked out with a stuffy in his hand. “Brina?”</p><p>Sabrina turned her head and saw Draco, “What’s up bud? Why aren’t you in bed? Are you not tired?”</p><p>Draco held his stuffy up to his face, “Fluffles had bad drweam.” Harry raised an eyebrow at how Draco was talking but decided to keep his mouth shut.</p><p>Sabrina sighed, “Did Fluffles had a nightmare, or did Draco have a nightmare?”</p><p>Draco fiddles with ‘Fluffles’ before speaking softly, “Draco...”</p><p>Sabrina smiled softly before glancing back at Harry. “Well, does Draco want Harry or Sabrina to help him sleep?”</p><p>Harry’s eyes widened. <em>What is she doing? There’s no way Draco is gonna accept. </em></p><p>Draco thought about it for a bit, “Can Dray have both?”</p><p>Sabrina gently shook her head, “No bud, only one. You know the rule, your bed can only fit two people.”</p><p>Draco swung back and forth before making his choice, “If Dray says Harry can Dray have Brina morrow?”</p><p>Sabrina giggled, “Of course.” Sabrina looked back at Harry and whispered, “Keep in mind that he is basically a child right now, so please be careful with what you do or say.”</p><p>Harry nodded and carefully got up and took Draco back to his room. He had no idea what was going on but he planned on asking in the morning once everything was calm and okay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Questions and Maybe Answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry can't seem to have the time to ask some questions to the people he wants so why not go to the next best people.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry woke up to the warmth of the sun hitting his face. He quickly sat up and looked around. The walls were light mint green. It was a pretty plain room. He slowly got up and walked down the hall and heard two people talking so he froze and carefully listened. “Sabrina you can’t avoid it forever.” the voice was speaking in a worried tone. It was obviously Draco.</p><p>“I don’t care. You really think I want someone like that in my life?” Sabrina replied.</p><p>“Sabrina. He’s your brother! You can’t just lock him out. I get it, he doesn’t even know you but still. You can’t blame your parents either! You were removed!” Draco said while pacing back and forth.</p><p>“Draco. You have to accept that I really have no purpose in his life anymore. We’re both grown adults. He survived a lifetime without me! Why would he need me now? There would be no reason.”</p><p>“You’re his twin! He can’t just throw you away after he finds out! It would be too much.”</p><p>“He has his own life, he doesn’t need me!” Sabrina screamed and ran down the hall past Harry. Harry waited a few minutes before walking into the room that Draco was standing in.</p><p>“Morning.” Harry thought it would be best if he pretended he knew nothing.</p><p>“Morning Potter, hope you had some good rest,” Draco spoke softly while pouring himself some coffee.</p><p>“Back to Potter?” Harry raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“You never said I can call you Harry. I only said you can call me Draco.” Draco said before taking a sip of the coffee. Harry chuckled softly and nodded before a dragon flew past and dropped Draco’s cup. Harry’s eyes widened as Draco picked up the cup and grabbed a towel as if nothing happened.</p><p>“Draco what was that?” Harry said getting up to help Draco.</p><p>“Don’t worry Potter. We have paperwork and permission to own a dragon. We’re not that crazy.” Draco replied as he gently placed the cup in the sink and threw the towel in a bin.</p><p>“We?” Harry asked</p><p>“Dray I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to let him out so early! I know how much it bothers you!” Sabrina runs in and then runs out chasing the dragon. "Sabrina and I live together. She helps around and helps me keep the place in good shape.” Draco said smiling and pouring himself another cup of coffee. Harry watched as he felt his heart squeeze itself out of jealousy.</p><p>“Right. Anyways. What have you been up to?” Draco raised an eyebrow which caused Harry to roll his eyes. “What is your job? Anything interesting happen lately? Any new Malfoy’s? You know. Questions.”</p><p>Draco chuckled and took a sip of coffee, “I’m a baker. I own a bakery. Nothing really. Just trying to deal with old feelings. I have a little sister that I adopted. She’s at a friend's house though. You know. Answers.” Draco answered in a teasing tone.</p><p>Harry was about to say something when Sabrina walked back in with the dragon in her arms and she walked up to Draco, “Why do you have a baby picture?”</p><p>Draco looked at Sabrina and smiled, “Can I not adore my sister in her younger stages?”</p><p>Sabrina rolled her eyes and smiled, “Harry wanna see Dray’s baby photos?”</p><p>Draco somewhat glared, “You wouldn’t”</p><p>Harry smiled and nodded, speaking in a teasing tone “Sure. I’m sure he looked adorable.” Draco stood there dumbfounded and watched as the two left for Sabrina’s room. He decided to accept his fate and sat down to drink his coffee. The other went to Sabrina’s room and the dragon gently flew to the top of Sabrina’s bunk bed and rested there. Sabrina grabbed a book from her shelf and sat down at her desk and opened it and began showing Harry all the baby photos. The two had a good time until Harry noticed a photo that was a bit thicker than the rest so he assumed there was another photo underneath. He asked if it was okay for him to look on his own and Sabrina agreed telling him he was going to grab something to eat and left him with the book. Once Sabrina was out of the room Harry gently pulled out the photo and looked underneath and found an old photo. Harry looked at it for a bit before realizing who the people in the photo were. It was his parents with two babies wrapped in blankets. Harry looked again and found another photo. It was a photo of two babies. He recognized one of the babies as himself. Why did Sabrina have these? He hears footsteps coming to the room so he quickly and carefully puts the photos back. Sabrina walked back in and they talked for a bit. After a while, Harry decided he should get home. Sabrina offered to take care of Dray’s sister so the two can hang out. Harry agreed and headed off with more questions and fewer answers than he came with and was hoping to leave with.</p><p>~~~</p><p>It was a Sunday and that was the day Harry agreed to hang out with Draco, so here he was standing in front of a cafe waiting for Draco when someone familiar walked up to him. “Harry?” It was Neville Longbottom. He was carrying a tray with treats and coffee on it.</p><p>“Neville? Long time no see! What have you been up to?” Harry said smiling</p><p>“Just working and taking care of my kids. What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Draco asked if we could meet up here. Have you seen him?” Harry said rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>Neville stared at Harry for a bit, “You’re here for Draco? Woah you good there Harry? Didn’t you guys hate each other during school?”</p><p>Harry chuckled nervously and waved his hands a bit, “It’s complicated, have you seen him?”</p><p>Neville pointed to the inside of the cafe, “He’s been here all morning. I was surprised he hasn’t left yet.” Harry thanked Neville and quickly went inside to find Draco sitting by a window looking out while drinking some tea.</p><p>“Neville said you’ve been here all morning, why didn’t you tell me? I would’ve come earlier.” Harry said, sitting down in front of Draco.</p><p>“Neville? Oh, Longbottom.” Draco placed down his cup and smiled at Harry, “I come here in the morning to do some work.” Harry nodded and the two slowly began talking and opening up. After a few minutes of talking, Neville walked over and asked the two of them if there was anything he could get them. Harry got a cup of coffee and Draco asked for some chocolate milk.</p><p>“Chocolate milk? Isn’t that kind of childish?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Draco shrugged, “I’m in the mood for something sweet.” Draco looked at his watch and tapped his foot, “I might have to go in a bit though, I was asked to attend a meeting as a replacement for my father. So I’m sorry to cut this short but maybe next time we can hang out longer.”</p><p>“Nah it’s alright. I think next weekend Ron is throwing a party for our classmates and he’s inviting a lot of people so maybe I’ll see you there.” Draco nodded and smiled as Neville placed their drinks down. The two said their goodbyes and Draco was on his way. Once Draco was gone Harry quickly ran to Pansy’s dress shop.</p><p>~~~</p><p>When he got there he saw Pansy through the window. She was taking Blasie’s measurements. Harry wasn’t sure what it was for but he decided to walk in anyways. As he walked in the bell at the top of the door went off and Pansy looked over and smiled. “What brings you here Potter?”</p><p>“Uh….One I came to apologize for anything I’ve ever said to or about you. Two I had a few questions about Malfoy and Keystone.” Harry rubbed his arm and looked around the shop. Pansy and Blaise looked at each other for a bit before putting everything down and looking at Harry.</p><p>“Um, We accept your apology and we’d love to answer your questions. Follow us to the back so no one can walk in.” Pansy spoke as Blaise was walking to the back. As everyone was getting comfortable Pansy handed Harry some water and sat down next to Blaise on a couch and rested her legs on Blasie’s lap. “So first question?”</p><p>“Um Is it just me or does Keystone look like someone?” Harry asked as a picture of his mom flashed through his mind.</p><p>“Oh yeah. Snape said something about her looking like a girl named Lily. No last name was ever given but someone named Lily.” Blaise answered and chuckled, “Draco used to tease her calling her a Potter.” Pansy lightly pinched Blaise and they went quiet.</p><p>“Um…..okay. Are Malfoy and Keystone dating?” Pansy spit out the drink she was having and started coughing. Harry chuckled nervously and helped Blaise calm her down.</p><p>“I’m going to take that as a no.”</p><p>“Yeah. On top of that Draco finds no interest in girls.” Blaise answered as Pansy left to get some air.</p><p>Harry nodded and pointed to the door Pansy walked out of, “Isn’t she dating Monie?”</p><p>Blaise chuckled and nodded, “Don’t worry. Pansy would never cheat. If anything Pansy tears herself thinking Granger is going to cheat with Weasley.”</p><p>“But Ron’s into you,” Harry replied and pointed his finger without thinking.</p><p>Blaise turned a dark red and looked away, “What’s your next question.”</p><p>Harry smiled and sighed, “Do you know anything about Keystone’s family?” Blaise’s eyes widened and froze before looking at the door to make sure Pansy wasn’t in earshot, “I know she has a twin brother. I also know they look exactly like their parents. Just swapped eyes. Which we found quite funny. And truth be told Sabrina doesn’t know anything about this. Only she had a twin brother. Dumbledore told us this. He told us to take care of her when he couldn’t. So that’s how she became a part of our little family.”</p><p>Harry took note and stood up, “Thank you Zabini. Well, Ron is having a small party for our classmates. I’m not sure if you got invited but you’re welcome to come on my behalf.”</p><p>Blaise smiled and nodded, “Thank you, Potter. I’ll think about it.” With that Harry quickly left the shop and went home to think for a bit before going to work.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is really to give me some time to think about where I want this to go. My mind has kind of been mush lately.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first Drarry fanfic but this is just the beginning. I'm not sure if I'm going to want to continue writing it. I had some trouble writing this first part so I'll think about it. Also please excuse anything grammar or spelling errors. I would appreciate it if you would kindly tell me if there is anything I can fix and/or add. Please and thank you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>